National Socialist Workers Party of Russia
This article is part of the article "Slavic-Germanic era, Act 1". | abbreviation = | president = | chairperson = | general_secretary = | first_secretary = | secretary_general = | presidium = | secretary = | spokesperson = | founder = ' Lev Vasiljevich Bazilevskiy' | leader1_title = Leaders | leader1_name = ' Vladimir Vasiljevich Bazilevskiy' ' Vladimir Vladimirovich Komarovskiy' ' Aleksandr Valerjevich Ruchevskiy' | leader2_title = | leader2_name = | leader3_title = | leader3_name = | leader4_title = | leader4_name = | leader5_title = | leader5_name = | founded = | legalised = | dissolved = | merger = | split = | predecessor = Socialist Workers Party of Russia Uralic Socialist Workers Party | merged = | successor = | headquarters = ' Russen-Loewensburg, Russia' | newspaper = | think_tank = | student_wing = | youth_wing = National Socialist Youth Movement of Russia | womens_wing = | wing1_title = | wing1 = | wing2_title = | wing2 = | wing3_title = | wing3 = | wing4_title = | wing4 = | membership_year = | membership = ' 6.300.000 males' ' 5.700.000 females' | ideology = National Socialism Racism White separatism White supremacy Anti-communism Anti-capitalism Anti-atheism Christian Radicalism Euro-Atlanticism | position = Far-right | religion = ' Radical Christianity' ' Radical Paganism' | national = | regional = | european = European Alliance of National Socialists | continental = | international = | europarl = | affiliation1_title = | affiliation1 = | colors = [[Red|'Red']] (customary) | slogan = For the power of the Soviets without Communists, Capitalists, Negroes and Asians. | anthem = | blank1_title = National cooperation of the party | blank1 = National Socialist Russian Workers Party (Spare Party) | blank2_title = International cooperation of the party | blank2 = National Socialist Workers Party of Russia in Kazakhstan (Foreign cell) Socialist Unity Party of Kazakhstan | blank3_title = Enemies | blank3 = Russian Anarchist Movement | blank4_title = Purpose of the party | blank4 = To wrest from the hands of the Communists a red color and the concept of Socialism. | seats1_title = Seats in the Senate of Russia | seats1 = |#a00}} | seats2_title = Seats in the State Duma of Russia | seats2 = |#a00}} | seats3_title = Seats in the Regional Parliaments of Russia | seats3 = |#a00}} | seats4_title = European Parliament (from Russia) | seats4 = |#a00}} | seats5_title = | seats5 = | symbol = | flag = Flag of the National Socialist Workers Party of Russia Flag of Russia (not the Russian Federation) | other symbols = | website = | country = Russia | parties_dab1 = | elections_dab1 = | country2 = | parties_dab2 = | elections_dab2 = | footnotes = National Socialist Workers Party of Russia and National Socialist Russian Workers Party are different parties! }} National Socialist Workers Party of Russia (Russian: Национал-Социалистическая Рабочая Партия России, tr. Natsional-Sotsialisticheskaya Rabochaya Partiya Rossii) is a political party in Russia. Category:Political parties in Russia